Love story at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by RA99
Summary: Bonnie and Foxy are in love with Chica. Both of them try to conquer her. But which one of them will manage?
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**A/N: Hey, that's my first fanfic! So, hope you like it, guys! Also, if you spot any mistake, please let me know in a kind review!**

**Anyway... RA99 is ready to bring you **

**_LOVE STORY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_**

******_CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIN_**

It's been ages since the psihological war between Bonnie and Foxy started. Since the day in wich they arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Both of them fell in love with Chica. But Chica never gave a sign that she would like somebody. Until now...

"Hey, guys, the pizza's ready!" said Chica, coming out of the kitchen with an enourmos pizza in her hand. "Let's eat! We can't torture the night guard with an empty stomach, can we?" she giggled. Bonnie and Foxy did the same.

"Aye, aye, lassie!" replied Foxy.

Chica put the pizza on a table and giggled again, blushing a little bit. (They ate the giant pizza in 10 seconds). Bonnie noticed the blushing chicken .

"Well, now that the pizza's finished, let's go and tourture Mike!"

"Aye! Me attackin' first!"

"No, Foxy, I am going first!"

"No, Bonnie, me goin' first!"

"Well, well, stop arguing, guys, I'm going first!"offered Chica.

"No, Chica! You did that delicious pizza. Now rest. I am going first!", Bonnie replied bravely. Chica blushed a bit more.

"If you say so... Thanks for protecting me, Bonnie!"

"You're welcome!" exclaimed Bonnie. He had a conqering smile on his face.

Foxy felt for the first time in his life jelousness. "How dare he, that asshole! If ye wanna play dirty, us will play dirty!" Foxy thought to himself.

All of them were on their positions. Chica, Bonnie and Freddy were at the stage, and Foxy in the Pirate Cove. At 1 A.M., Bonnie moved from the stage. Aiming directly for Mike's office. He only got a big door slammed into his face. Considering his options, he went to the kitchen to see if Chica needed help cleaning. Chica was very hard-working, but this time she needed help. Bonnie helped her.

He washed the remaining dishes, and put in the fridge the ingredients that Chica forgot on the table. After he finished, he went out of the kitchen with a proud smile on his face. He saw Foxy holding Mike with his hook, and Chica all blushed up, looking at Foxy like he was the hero. "Ooh, shit!" Bonnie thought to himself.

"Woow, you are so brave, Captain Foxy!" exclaimed Chica.

"Of course, me is!" Foxy said. "Haha, take this, ye purple p'tatoe!" Foxy thought when he saw Bonnie.

"Ummm, Chica, I-I cleand up the kitchen for you!" said Bonnie with an embaressesd smile on his face.

"You did it?Oh, thank you so much, Bonnie!" said Chica, hugging the lavander rabbit.

"So it's a draw." Bonnie thought, looking at Foxy's face.

Weeks passed and neither Bonnie and Foxy made any visible progress in their relationship with Chica. Except the fact that Chica was blushing at both of them.

**A/N: That was the first chapter. The next one will come soon. That was RA99. BYE!**


	2. Ch 2: Advices

** A/N: Hey**,** guys! And thanks for your reviews! I am very happy to know that you like what I write! :3 And now, RA99 is ready to bring you *drum roll**

**_LOVE STORY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_**

**_CHAPTER 2: ADVICES_**

Chica's POV

"Oh, my God! Bonnie and Foxy were so kind with me these days! Clearly they both like me, but I don't know wich one of them should I choose. Foxy is the brave one, who will take care of me till the end of the time. Bonnie is the sentimental one. With him, the passion on our relationship will never end. Dammit! Why are you making this choice so difficult, guys? WHY?" Chica was crying while she was making a pizza for her friends.

"Hey, stop crying you little girl!" a voice was heard. "They might hear you!"

"Oh, my gosh, Golden Freddy, you scared me!" said Chica going back like she has just seen a ghost.

"Sorry, Chica!" Golden Freddy said with a sorry face. "Anyways, I just wanted to help you with your problem. First of all do you love them both?"

"Yes."

"Equally?"

"Yeeeess..."

"Who do you like more?"

"To be honest, I like a bit more Foxy. He's so brave! With him, nobody will ever dare to attack us." said Chica blushing.

"Well, kid, I have to say only one thing about that: Follow your heart!" Chica facepalmed.

"Thanks for nothing."

"I just wanted to say that you must wait until your heart will be ready to make a choice. Don't hurry, kid! Everything will come at its time. Sometimes when you least expected." said GF while he was slowly vanishing into thin air.

"To wait until my heart will be ready... I can do that!" Chica thought. And all the time she was making the pizza she was thinking at GF's words.

Meanwhile...

Bonnie's POV

"Gosh, Dammit! I love Chica so much! She's so perfect! I-I have never met in my life a girl like her! And my life without her her will be a hell!" Bonnie was thinking in the backstage, when GF appeard.

"Hey, Bonnie!"

"Oh, hey, GF!"

"Why are you so sad?" asked GF in a friendly way.

"Haven't you heard me? I love Chica, but I'm afraid that she might choose that incompetent, Foxy. And if she does that I-I..." Bonnie started to cry.

"Stop crying, young man! With that attitude be sure she will choose Foxy. Be strong, man!"

"I can't be stronger than Foxy!"

"Look, Bonnie, I think it's time to tell you: You are my favourite animatronic!"

"Really?!"

"Really! I mean... Look at you! You don't know, but you are the most frightened animatronic from here! Even more frightened that Foxy himself."

"You're joking, aren't you?"

"Do I look like I fucking joke?" said GF with an angry face.

"Noooo..."

"If not, listen to me: if you want to be with Chica, stop subestimating you! She likes you too, but if you don't take the matters in your own paws, she'll choose Foxy."

"Wow, thank you so much, GF! I promise I will do everithing I can to conquer Chica! I am awesome! I am handsome! I am strong! I CAN DO IT!"

"Congratulations! That's the Bonnie I knew!" said GF clapping his hands. "You're ready now! Good luck!" said GF proudly while disappearing into thin air.

"Let's go!" Bonnie thought.

Foxy's POV

"How dare that pot'toe to try to steal my b'loved Chica! Fuckin' bastard! If ye wanna play dirty, let's play dirty! Ye'll never have Chica! She's too good for ye!" Foxy was thinking while he was staying in Pirate Cove.

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy... " said GF.

"Who's t're?" Foxy asked agressivly.

"It's me. You changed so much, Foxy. I'm disappointed of you."

"For what?" asked Foxy rudely.

"You are not what you were in your good days anymore. The bite of '87 really changed you. From the kind fox you were in... this." GF said pointing at Foxy.

"What's yer problem?! Ye came here only to make me mad? Go away!"

"With this attitude you'll never have Chica. Be again that kind and loving fox you were before the Bite, and you'll have a chance." said GF leving the Pirate Cove.

"What a bastard!" Foxy thought, but meditating at GF's wise words.

Freddy's POV

"These guys are making me sick! If I see Chica one more time crying, or listen Bonnie's love songs, I will vomit!" complained Freddy while he was staying on the stage.

"Hahahaha, you make me laugh, son! Hahahaha!" suddenly GF's voice was heard.

"Oh, GF, here you are. Why I'm making you laugh?"

"Because of what you said, you grumpy bear! Hahaha!"

"I am not grumpy!" said Freddy with a grumpy face.

"Said the bear frustraded because he doesn't love anyone. Hahaha"

"No, I'm just... allergic to love."

"Please tell me why." GF asked with a worring face.

"Because here is no one bad enough to be Mrs Fazbear."

"Oh, Freddy, don't forget the words that GF is telling to you: NEVER SAY NEVER! You know I love you like a son, so listen my advice."

"Ok, I will do." said Freddy in a sarcastic way. GF understood and smiled.

"Don't forget one thing: Everything comes at its time." and GF vanished, leaving Freddy thinking at what has he told him.

**A/N: And that was the Chapter 2! I promise next chapters will be longer. Also, thank you Killer kamikaze for the ideas. I will use them. But not here, sorry! :( You know, when I write, first I save the story on my tablet, then I put it under a serie of corrections, after that I publish it. So, yeah... I'm pretty organised... But I'm thinking not be anymore! :D Tell me in the reviews! Anyway, that was RA99, BYE!**


	3. Ch 3: Things are getting real tonight

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! What's up, guys? Here I am! Special upload at 12 A.M. for meow cats r awesome. PamPam.(I start to sound like my phisics teacher... AWKWARD... *moves the eyes quickly at right and left). Anyway, let's forget about that, shall we? :D Well, well, well, RA99 is here to bring you**

**_Love story at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_**

**_Chapter 3: Things are getting real tonight_**

Next day. 12 A.M. Ready to greet the night guard. Everyone was on their positions. As usual, Bonnie started the game. First of all, he got a door slammed in his face. This time, he went to the backstage to prepear the costume for Mike. He was fast. He caught Foxy trying to get Mike, and he made him fall down.

"What are ye doin'?!" asked Foxy angryly.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't see you." Bonnie said loudly. "You'll never get my precious Chica!" Bonnie wispered at Foxy's ear. When he heard that, Foxy punched Bonnie in the face. He felt to the ground. Chica quckly rushed at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, are you OK? Foxy, how could you do that?" Chica asked him furiously.

"He said me have no chance with ye!" Foxy tried.

"Why are you lying, Foxy?" asked Bonnie in a sarcastic way.

"What?! How dare ye, asshole!" exclaimed Foxy. Chica was looking at Foxy with her jaw wide open.

"So that's your real face! I-I can't belive how I could love you!" said Chica disappointted.

"No,No,No, Chica, just me mad on this bastard!" said Foxy desperately.

"No, Foxy, No, go away! I've heard more than enough! Let's go, Bonnie!" and she went to the stage. Bonnie raised up and wispered at Foxy: "Looser, Looser, Looser!" and then he went to the

stage.

"Yes asshole, ye may won the battle, but ye'll never win the war!" Foxy thought angryly.

It was 1-0 for Bonnie, but the following day...

12 A.M. "Let's kick his ass!" and Bonnie started. Door slammed. But this time when he walked near the stage, he saw Chica crying and Foxy near her saying "It's Bonnie's, he did that!"

"What the hell happened?" asked Bonnie scared, but not showing his fear.

"What happened?! Look what you've done!" said Chica angry, showing him a destroyed pizza. It was all burnt, with some kind of purple fabric on it. "And yet, that's not all. Look!" and took him in the kitchen, where all the place was covered with the same purple fabric as the one from the pizza. It was even in the food. It was impossible to cook in that dirty place. "Because of you, we won't be able to cook at least one week! And think at what the manager would say! He will replace you!"

"Chica, No! I swear on my life I didn't do that!" said Bonnie desperately.

"No! Just... You have done enough! How even dare you to deny your actions? Look at this footage!" and Chica showed him a footage in which Bonnie was scattering everywhere fur from a Bonnie suit.

"Chica! I swear on my life it's fake! I'm bagging you, belive me!"

"No, leave me alone!"

"Chica, please!"

"Just go away! I don't wanna see you again for the rest of my life!" and Chica left the kitchen crying.

"Well, Well, Well, look who made Chica angry! The purple p'tatoe!" said Foxy with an evil smile on his face.

"You've done all of this!" said Bonnie super angry.

"Ye bet! Ye won a battle, but ye lost the war! Mwahahaha! And now Chica is only mine!" said Foxy with a conquering attitude.

"Foooxy!" Shouted Chica.

"Well, me have to go now, the girl is waitin' for me! Mwahahahaha!" and Foxy left the room, leaving Bonnie heartbroken.

Chica's POV

"How could he do this to me? I loved him, he loved me, I just don't understand! How could he take away from me the thing that I loved the most: making pizza. I don't understand! WHY, Bonnie, WHY?!" Chica was crying in the Pirate Cove, when a familiar voice was heard.

"Stop crying, Chica!" it was GF.

"Oh, GF, look what Bonnie 've done to me!" and showed him the burnt pizza.

"Really? Only for that pizza you hate Bonnie now? Are you kidding me?"

"No, not only for that, but he did that to the whole kitchen, and now cooking is impossible! The restaurant must be closed for some days to clean the kitchen!" Chica said and started to cry again.

"Look, Chica, you now I see EVERYTHING, and I love you all like you are..."

"Your sons... blah, blah, blah" borded, Chica intrerupted GF.

"Wanna help you or not?!" said GF angry.

"Okok, sorry, GF, go ahead, tell me what you want to say." said Chica with a sarcastic sorry face.

"Anyway, Bonnie told you the truth. He hasn't done anything! He's innocent."

"But how? All that purple fabric was Bonnie's fur. Obviously he did that! And Foxy even showed me the footage! Bonnie was scattering all over the kitchen the fur from a Bonnie costume!" Chica said determined.

"Kid, belive me! Foxy did that! He took off the fur from that Bonnie suit from the backstage and scattered it everywhere, ruinning your pizza! And he modified the footage! It's fake! He lied you!"

"No, GF, I'm sorry, but I can't belive you!" said Chica disappointed.

"Fine! Belive what you want!"

"Aye, Chica! Me coming!" Foxy's voice was heard.

"Don't forget one thing: check the backstage!" GF said, disappearing.

"Me is back! Have ye calmed down?" started Foxy.

"Yes, I'm ok now." Chica said wiping off a tear.

"That asshole! What could he do to ye!" Foxy said with a fake look of compassion.

"Yeah. (Chica yawns) Now I think I want to go to sleep. Good night, Foxy!"

"Aye, Aye, good night, Chica!" and they both slept in each othes arms.

Bonnie's POV

"How could that bastard do to me! He stole my beloved Chica! Now she hates me! I guess I'm just unlucky in love." cryed Bonnie.

"No, Bonnie, No! Don't give up, man! What have I told you? Bonnie, you're disappointing me!" said GF appearing from nowhere.

"Not now, GF! Look what Foxy did to me! Now Chica hates me!" cryed Bonnie.

"This will be harder than I expected... Even though she's mad at you, don't give up!" GF said desperate.

"She hates me!" said the disappointed bunny. "Foxy was right, I lost the war! Now I just have to forget her, and try to not fall in love again where I will be going."

"If I hear you one more time saying that, I will never talk to you again! Understood?!" said GF angrily.

"Understood..." said Bonnie in a sarcastic way.

"I talked with Chica and it's a hope! Belive me!" said GF persuasively.

"It's a hope?!" exclaimed Bonnie confused.

"It's a hope!" said GF vanishing.

"No, GF, don't go away! Oh, shit! So I guess now everything dependst on you, Chica! Don't disappoint me, babe!" said Bonnie with hope in his voice.

Next day...

"What the hell happened here?!" asked the angry manager.

"It's only Bonnie's fault, lassie!" Foxy answered.

"Boooooonnie!" the manager called Bonnie. He arrived almost immediatly.

"What happened, Boss?" Bonnie asked him sadly.

"Look what Foxy says you've done!" and showed him the kitchen again, and the footage.

"But I haven't done that, it's Foxy! He's guilty! I'm innocent! Please belive me!" explained Bonnie with lack of enthuziasm.

"No way! Look, the whole kitchen is covered with your fur! And the footage! Obviously you did that. I'm sorry Bonnie, but I will have to send you away." suddently in the whole restaurant silence took place. "I even oredered a new animatronic to replace you. You're leaving tommorow at 12 P.M." the manager said and left the restaurant.

"So yer leavin' tommorrow!" said Foxy who stayed near the manager all the time. Chica hadn't had the power to stay there.

"Yes, I'm leaving. Congratulations, you got what you wanted." Bonnie said without enthuziasm.

"Me told ye, Chica is too good for ye. Ye couldn't have her. If ye didn't understand from the first time, I had to make ye understand. The hard way." said Foxy with fake compassion.

"Right now I want you to tell Chica that I loved her more than anything."

"Got it." said Foxy with fake interest.

"Also, I want you to promise me that you'll take care of her, you'll protect her and you'll never let the passion between you and Chica end. Promise me!" said Bonnie pointing at Foxy.

"Ok, lassie, me promise!" said Foxy honestly.

**A/N: Aaaaaaand here's the midnight chapter! Yeah! And mum didn't catch me! Yeaaaah! :)))) Anyway, good night, guys! That was RA99, BYE!**


	4. Ch 4: Proofs

**A/N: Heeeellooooo! I'm back again! Yeaah! First, I want to answer a question: Freddy will make an apperance in this fanfic, but in the 6th chapter. Sorry Freddy fans, but in the sequel he and an OC will be the main characters. And now *dum dum dum RA99 is ready to bring you**

**_LOVE STORY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_**

******_CHAPTER 4: PROOFS_**

Meanwhile...

Chica was staying all this time in Pirate Cove, crying, when suddently GF's words came in her mind "Don't forget one thing: check the backstage." These words almost tortured her mind. When curiosity took over, Chica went out of Pirate Cove to search the backstage. Unfortunately, in the way were Foxy, Bonnie and the manager. Bonnie was just called. "Crap! How can I reach now the backstage?" she thought.

"I'll help you!" Gf wispered.

"GF!" slowly exclaimed Chica. "How you'll help me?"

"I will make you invisible. Just stay and don't move, ok?"

"Ok!" slowly, GF extended his feet and arms to reach Chica's hight and overlaped his body over hers.

"OMG, I'm invisible!" Chica exclaimed.

"Sssh, they will hear you!" said GF.

"Sorry."

"Stay focused on the mission!" and they started to go. When they passed near Bonnie, the manager said that he'll send him away. Chica stopped.

"No, No, don't send him away! I love you, I love you Bonnie! Don't leave me!" Chica exclaimed, but GF somehow blocked the words that came out of her mouth to reach at anyone's ears. Chica started to cry, and GF forced her to move forward.

"Move, Chica, move! Bonnie will remain only if you find the proof that Foxy did that! Let's go!" said GF in a desperately.

"You're so mean and heartless, GF!" Chica exclaimed.

"If I am so heartless, then find your way without me!" GF said and left Chica's body.

"No, No, No! GF, I didn't mean that, I... Oh, Crap! I have to deal with this on my own. Let's search." By the time GF left her, she was already at the backstage.

"Let's see, what do we have here?" she asked herself. "Here nothing, ... Also nothing... Hmmmmm,... Nothing... Wait! This looks suspicious..." she grabbed a strange object that looked like Bonnie's body without fur. She examined it, until she found a tiny spot in wich were ten samples of purple, artificial hair. Near them, she spotted a scratch mark and some red hair EXACTLY the same color as Foxy's. "Evrika!" wispered Chica. "Finally, I can save my beloved Bonnie!" she exclaimed happy.

"Or not!" Foxy shouted at her. She was caught in the act. "No, ye'll never be with that p'tatoe!" screamed at her the angry fox pointing his hook at Chica.

"You did it, you messed up the kitchen, then you said it was Bonnie's fault! You fooled me once, but you'll never trick me again! I have the proof of what you did, you betrayder! And I don't understand: why Foxy, why? I loved you, and you betrayed me! GF told me to wait until my heart is ready to make a choice. I choose Bonnie!" said Chica determined and also angry.

"So ye choose the hard way. Okay, that's yer choice. Don't be with me! But ye'll never be with that p'tatoe!" said Foxy angry.

"Stop calling him a potatoe!"Chica exclaimed.

"Me calling him how me want! He's a p'tatoe!" Foxy screamed and grabbed Chica by the neck. He was fast. Chica didn't have the chance to scream for help. "Listen to me, ye'll never be with him! NEVER! And now, me have to learn ye how to behave. First, until that scum is leaving, ye'll stay right here. Second of all, ye won't need this." and took the costume from her hands. "Enjoy yer stay!" said Foxy and threw Chica on the table.

"Noooooooo!" she screamed, but Foxy got out and locked the door, leaving the poor chicken alone in the dark, crying, with no proof on Foxy's acts.

For about 11.30 hours, the poor chicken was trapped inside the backstage, crying and imaginating how would be her life without Bonnie. At about 8 A.M., she had an idea: to search further the backstage, probably Foxy left more than just one clue. After 1.30 hours, she found something interesting: a recording voice and an audio tape, on wich was written: "How Foxy defeted Bonnie in Chica mission". If only she had a computer there to warch the tape. She was tired and sorry.

"GF, please forgive me! I'm so sorry of what I said! I was just angry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I-I... Sorry! I'm so sorry! Please GF, let me be with the man that I love!". Chica apologised GF, then she asleept, dreaming at her life without Bonnie. At 11.30 A.M., Chica woke up and saw 10 golden toes, then 2 golden feet... It was GF staring at her and smiling. "GF, you're back!"Chica exclaimed.

"Yes, but let's hurry, in half an hour Bonnie will be gone!" without saying anything, Chica raised up, overlaped her body over GF's and head out through the door. Chica scared a little bit, but she was trusting GF. 15 minutes until Bonnie's leaving. Chica and GF were heading to the trashcan in wich Foxy threw the proof. They hardly found it. When they did it, it was 12 P.M. already.

**A/N: Sorry if that was short, but the storry rapidly aproches to the end. :( But don't worry, guys! As I mentioned before we start, I will have a sequel done. I have to write only two important events, and the sequel will be ready... Gosh, I really hope you'll enjoy my OC! But until then... that was RA99. BYE, BYE!**


	5. Ch 5: The truth is revealed

**A/N: Hello, Hello, Readers! I came here to say a thing. I have brought you ANOTHER CHAP-TER! ANOTHER CHAP-TER! ANOTHER CHAP-TER! I have brought you ANOTHER CHAP-TER!**

_**LOVE STORY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZZA**_

**_CHAPTER 5: THE TRUTH IS REVEALED_**

"Ready to say goodbye to this place?"the manager asked the sad rabbit.

"Uhhh... Yes. Goodbye everyone! I will miss you, guys!" said Bonnie, when suddenly...

"Stoooop, Bonnie! Don't go away! I have the proof! I have it!"Chica screamed still being invisible.

"No, it's just a h'llucination. Goodbye, Bonnie!" Foxy said waving his hand.

"Noooo!" Chica screamed, and GF left her body, showing her, and the hairless animatronic costume. "Look! The proof! Bonnie's innocent!" everyone was suddenly staring at her.

"Don't belive t'at chick, she ate too much pizza!" Foxy tried.

"No, Foxy, if she wants to say something, let her say it!" Bonnie said with an angry face.

"Exactly! Chica, show us what do you have there" the manager said.

"Look, this hairless Bonnie costume still has some hair on it." Chica said while showing them the patch of purple hair. "Also, there is some red hair that matches with Foxy's. And still, there is a scratch mark that matches Foxy's hook." and she extended her hand to check her theory. Foxy backed off and almost bit Chica's hand.

"Ye don't touch my hook, understood?!"

"FOXY!" the manager shouted. "Take her your hook, otherwise I'm sending both of you away!" and Foxy gave her his hook, swearing all of them in his mind. The scratch mark perfectly matched with Foxy's hook.

"This doesn't proof an'thing, lassie!" exclaimed Foxy with a fake sarcastic attitude.

"If you still don't belive me, check this!" and showed them the recording and the footage she found in the backstage. Foxy opened his mouth to object, but the manager stopped him saying anything. They looked at the recording in Mike's office. The footage showed Foxy ripping off the fur from the costume and scattering it in the whole kitchen.

"It's 100% fake!" prottested Foxy.

"Oh, just recognise it, dude! You're in a dead point!" Bonnie said.

"Shut the fuck up!"Foxy exclaimed, barely stopping hiself from punching Bonnie.

"Guys, you don't know, but here, in Mike's office is a secret hidden camera. Let's have a look at it!" everyone was surprised by this fact, especially Foxy that understood it was over for him. They looked at the footage, and for about one hour Foxy was changing and replacing some footages and images. Game over.

"Foxy, you're guilty! Guys, changes of plans! Take this animatronic!" the manager said pointing his finger at Foxy. The guys that were supposed to take Bonnie rushed at Foxy, but they were almost bitten by the angry fox.

"Ye won the war, but still ye won't have Chica!" Foxy screamed and jumped on Bonnie, starting to rip off his costume and damage his endoskeleton.

"Noooo, stoooop!" shouted Chica and rushed at Foxy.

"Guys, take this fox!" the manager shouted. They finally managed to take Foxy away.

"Ye will regret this! Me will come back! Me will take his revange!...". When everything calmed down Bonnie was still down, very injured, not even moving a muscle.

"Bonnie?"Chica asked while she put herself down on the knees. "Please, don't leave me!" and Chica started to cry. After a few moments, Bonnie started to move.

"Chi-Chica? Arghhhhh... A-are you o-... kay?"Bonnie asked hardly.

"Bonnie! You're ok!"Chica exclaimed with enthuziasm.

"Noo...o..o, I'm...not."

"Noooo! Please Bonnie, don't leave me! I love you! I'm sorry for evr..."

"Shhh... Don't sta-art these now! I-I love yo-ou too!" Bonnie put his finger on Chica's lips and kissed her.

"How sweet!" thought both the manager, Freddy and GF, who watched everything from the West hall. Bonnie closed his eyes.

"No, No, No, Bonnie! Don't leave meee!" and Chica started to cry. The manager slowly exited the room and called an engineer.

**A/N: 'Cause I'm here right now, and I finished the chapter! I finished the chapter! 'Cause I'm here right now, and I finished the chapter! That was RA99, BYEEEE!**


	6. Ch 6: The end

**A/N: Dear Readers, we gathered here to read**

**_LOVE STORY AT FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA_**

******_CHAPTER 6: THE END_**

Next day. 10 A.M.

"He's pretty damaged, but there is nothing I can't repair." the engineer said, making Chica very happy.

"Whooo-hoo!"Chica exclaimed happy and started to dance around.

"Wait a minute, young girl! I said he will be as good as new, but he won't be ready immediatly. It will take me about... 3 days or more."

"3 days or more?!" Chica asked nervously.

"Yes. Well, if you want to have your boyfriend repaired, I'd better go! Goodbye, everyone!" and the engeneer left with the remainings of Bonnie's body. Chica came back to stage where Freddy was . She hugged her cupcake.

"I hope he'll be ok!"

"Be sure he will!" Feeddy said trying to make her happy. "He's the best engineer I've ever seen! He will fix Bonnie!" Freddy was tapping Chica's back. She glanced at him for a second and closed her eyes, still hugging her cupcake. "Do you need a hug?" Freddy asked with a true feeling of compassion. Chica nooded and hugged Freddy. "Until Bonnie's back you should do something else. Distract your attention. Do something new. Ummm, the kitchen is all cleand up, you can try a new recipe of pizza... you can try to beat my score on Tetris... you can try to learn a new song... just do something!"

"Wow, Freddy! When have you changed? You are much more caring now... I mean, before you were heartless... is that because the manager will bring a new animatronic?" Chica asked with a "gotcha" face.

"See, that's what I'm talking about! Distract your attention!" Freddy tried.

"No,No,No,No! Don't even think! It's because of the newcomer, recognise it!" Chica said almost laughing.

"GF told me she'll be a very nice girl that I will like!" Freddy said in a childish way. "I'm preparing for her. And I'm practising with you." Freddy said smiling at her.

"What can I say, I'm happy to help you!" Chica said rubbing her head. In the room entered some guys carying some food. There was also the manager.

"Hey, boss, could you tell me, please, when does the newcomer arrive?" Freddy asked gentely.

"Ummm... Tommorrow, maybe... Or after 2 days..."

"Ok, thank you sir!"

"You're welcome!"

"And... The kitchen is clean, these guys brought food, so I can start cooking now?" Chica asked.

"Ummm... Yes, why not?"

"Thank you, boss!" and Chica entered in the kitchen and started cooking.

2 1/2 days later...

12 A.M. Chica was in the kitchen, making pizza. "2 moooore slices of oooonion, 1 mo-ore piece of garlic, 1 egg, and everything will be ready. Now I put them in the o...ven at 300 Farenheits, tweeenty minutes. Huh, it was exhausting, but everything for my new pizza. I will call it Bonnie-Luvvy. I hope they will en..." and she was suddently blinded by 8 purple fingers.

"Guess who's it!" Bonnie's voice was heard. When Chica turned around and saw Bonnie, she remained almost speechless.

"Bo-Bo-Bonnie!" she jumped at him and kissed him. After one minute she came back down to earth. "You're baaaaack! And earlyer than it was expected!" Chica exclaimed vividly.

"Yes, that guy is a God of engineering. He finished me earlyer, and look! Now I have eyebrows! And hair!" Bonnie said pointing at his brand new eyebrows and a dark pink patch of hair between his ears.

"Finally! We are togheter and nothing can separate us anymore!" Chica said and kissed him. And the moment would have last longer if only Freddy wouldn't come and announce them that the newcomer has arrived.

THE END.

**A/N: And here we are. The end of my first fanfic. Special thanks to IAlwaysHaveStupidNames whose fanfic '****_Nothing Wrong With Being Gay'_**** encouraged me to write this. BTW, check it, it's AMAZING! ;).********I just have to say that it was a plesure for me to write this! :') It was so... wonderful to read your loving reviews! I'm feeling like I gained a new... family! *wipes a tear and comes back down to Earh. Anyway, I was thinking... I decided from now on to have at the end of each chapter a question of the day. Tell me what do you think in the reviws section down below. Alright, guys, and thanks for your support again! That was RA99, BYEBYE! **


End file.
